The 14th Gundam Fight
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto the founder of the shuffle allanice has disappeaed but one thoused years he dicideds it's time to come out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own G-Gundam or Naruto

14th Gundam fight

It was the end of the Fourth Great Ninja World War. In the Land of Iron the five Kages were sitting in a meeting.

In the middle was a young man of 18 years with fire in his eye "I have an idea about a way to keep the peace," said the blond.

A man with muscles bulging and dark skin looked at the boy with his yellow hat behind his chair "What is this idea Naruto-san?" as the man.

Naruto bowed "I would like to make a five man squad one ninja from one of the five Great Nation to be in the squad," said Naruto

A red headed boy same age as the blond looks in thought "do you have the list Namikaze-san?" asked the red head.

Naruto nodded "yes Gaara-dono," he said as he takes five sheets of paper and hand them to the five leaders.

The eyes widen at the names

Suna: Temari

Mizu: Chojuro

Konoha: Naruto

Iwa: Kurotsuchi

Kumo: Killer Bee

Gaara took a breath "I have seen the credential and the purpose you have given us; we will decide this with a vote," said the young Kazekage.

"Those in favor," said Gaara all five hand rose.

Naruto bow and smiles "thanks you; one more thing is I want them to do it willingly," said Naruto

Later that night the four other ninja stood before Naruto

Naruto bowed to them "welcome and thanks for joining this alliance," he said.

Present you hands please," said Naruto

The four ninja extended their palm and Naruto went through hand seal "Killer Bee you are now known as the Black Joker," said Naruto as the dark skinned man flashed his symbol "Thank," he said

Naruto goes to the blond fan wielding ninja "Temari you are the queen of spades," he said

Next was the swordsman "Chojuro you are the Jack of Diamonds

He finally walks to the Iwa female with black hair "Kurotsuchi you are the Ace of Clubs.

He then takes his place amongst them and I am the King of Hearts," said Naruto as he flash his symbol "We are the shuffle Alliance and will bring peace to the world," said Naruto

Years turned to Decades and then turned to centuries as the original four member passed on all except the King of Heart who has never aged and can never be found since he passed on the title. Each generation of Shuffle Alliance proved to be stronger then the last but everyone wondered where the original king of hearts was.

13th Gundam Fight Final 

A man with black hair and tan button up shirt with a red cloak and a dull sword on his back was walking in Neo Hong Kong. This man is the current King of Hearts Domon Kasshu.

He continues to walk and accidently hitting an old man "sorry sir; I did not see you," said Domon kindly as he help the man up.

The old man had a white beard. He looked over seventy and had cane. He was wearing a white kimono with shinobi sandals.

"That is quit alright; it is good to see such polite young people these days," said the old man.

The man looks at Domon "you must be a Gundam Fighter by the sword you're carrying," he said.

Domon looks at him "I am a Gundam Fighter," he said

The old man chuckle "you must be the King of Heart and the one who said he will win all his matches," said the man smiling

Domon nods his head "I have present for you young one," said the old man as he takes out a scroll and hands it to Domon.

"What is it?" he asked looking down at the scroll. On the scroll was the word Goken and Green Beast. Domon looks up and doesn't see the man.

"That was strange," thought the young fighter as he walks away.

In the shadow the old man disappears "I hope I made the right choice," he thought.

In the Prime Minister residence and man with grey hair and purple Gi with a sash on his waist was talking to the Prime Minister who young with black slick hair and a suit "With the Dark Gundam I shall rule the universe," said the man.

The older man grunted "too bad Kyoji is half dead thanks to Domon defeating him the highlands," said the master

"Master Asia we have to find a candidate that will revive the Dark Gundam," said The Prime Minister. Master Asia in quick reflexes shoots out his sash as he sees a blur disappear.

Next thing he knows is he has a knife at his throat as does the Prime Minister "don't move I want to talk to you," said the infiltrator.

This caused the two to sweat "I will put the knife away and you Master Asia will put you sash away," said the assailant.

The Master nods his head and puts away his chosen weapon and the assailant put his knife away. He steps out and revels himself to be the old man that talked to Domon "who are?" asked Prime Minister.

The man raises his hand and the symbol of the King of Hearts appears causing the two to gasp "it can't be," shouted Master Asia.

Next thing is both Master Asia and the Prime Minister have trouble breath and fall on their knees "what is this it's like I see my own death," thought the Master.

The old man chuckle "this is Killer Intent which if I increase it; it will kill where you are," said the old man.

"What do you want old man?" asked Master Asia as he stood with Killer Intent receding.

"I want to see a true battle between you and Domon Kasshu in the final to decide who is right," said the man.

He shunshins out leaving the Master and Prime Minister to wonder what happened.

Two years after the final with the victory of Domon Kasshu of Neo Japan in a graveyard the old man was looking for a specific gravestone or four for that matter.

The old man sighed as he read the inscription "The Full House Graveyard the resting place of the Shuffle Alliance," said the man quietly.

"I wish you were here my comrades so much has happened," thought the old man.

He stays there for a few hours and then leaves the site.

Final matches Berlin Stadium

"This is the final match of the qualifying round to decide the Neo Germany's champion in Gundam Fight," shouted the announcer.

The first is the third Generation Schwarz Bruder in his Shadow Gundam Mark Three and his opponent is the mysterious Wondering Sage in his Sennin Gundam. The Sennin Gundam has a long katana on his back and is completely white with orange flame on his metal skirt that looks like a cloak.

"Begin," shouted the announcer

The two charge each other as the Shadow Gundam takes out his arm blade and slash down on the Sennin Gundam. The white Mobil Suit keeps dodging but is secretly placing his hand on the legs and arms of Shadow Gundam without being notice.

"Is that all Sage," said the man in his German accent.

The Sennin Gundam disappears in a white flash and then reappear behind his opponent and sheaths his Katana "done," said the Sage as Shadow Gundam losses his arms then his legs then head leaving the cockpit in one piece making the crowed eyes widen "The winner is the Sage," said the announcer.

In neo Japan the champion of the previous Gundam Fight Domon Kasshu looks shocked at the move used on his plasma TV "unbelievable; all I saw was a white flash" he said.

Next time: Round One: Roar of the Jaguar an old threat

Review please

I am almost done with the next chapter


	2. Roar of the Jaguar an old threat

I don't own G-Gundam or Naruto

14th Gundam fight

Roar of the Jaguar an old threat

Mexico City

Two people were running in a dark alley "did we make it," asked one of them.

The second one takes out a red jewel "this will bring a good price on the black market," he said

"To bad you won't be able to escape surrender," shouted a voice.

The two turns around and they get knocked out almost immediately. Next day a blond haired man who looks 20 is in a hotel room "boring, crap, crap, crap, what this," thought the blond as he listens to a news story

"In recent news two high ranking members of the Dark Shadow Drug Cartel and crime syndicate have been apprehended by the nations Gundam Fighter Cuauhtémoc and are now locked away,"

The blond stands up and gets his coat "time to begin," said the blond as he walks out to the city. Mexico City is a haven for criminal activates mostly drug smuggling.

He walk to the shopping district and looks around he sees a stall selling fruits being harassed "I told you must pay for protection," said a thug as he kicks a stand with tomatoes over.

The old gentlemen glare at the three thugs "no I don't need protection from you basterds," said the man. The thug grabs him "if you don't pay with money then we will accept another form of payment," said the thug as he looks at a girls with brown hair with a lecherous grin.

The man puts his head down in shame "fine you win; I will get you the money," he said.

He turns to his cash register but hears three thuds as the thugs are laying down with the blond haired man sitting on them. The man glare "what do you want," he growled.

"Hang on old timer I just saved you daughter; I just want some questions answered," said the blond man.

The old man relaxed but still on guard "alright, what is your question?" he asked.

"Who is in charge of this cartel?" asked Naruto

It is a short midge named Otag, he control this section of the city with an iron fist," said the old man.

By the way what is your name young one?" asked the mane

Naruto Namikaze," said the man

Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls some bill out and places it on the counter "that is for the info," said Naruto as he walks away

In the shadow a hulking figure watched the exchange and left "he might be able to help take that cartel down finally," thought the man.

Naruto was at his room a map at his feet "so this is their stronghold and main base," thought Naruto as a knock was heard on the door.

"Coming," said Naruto as he walked to the door and opened it.

In the doorway was a big man with tan skin tone with white war paint on his face and a holster with a police issued pistol "greeting I am this nations Gundam Fighter Cuauhtémoc," said the man.

Naruto moved to the side "come in it would be rude of me to keep you out in the door way," said Naruto.

The man bows "thank you young one," he said as he sits on the couch.

What do need "Mr. Cuauhtémoc?" asked Naruto. The man looks at Naruto "I need your help in defeating the Dark Shadow Cartel; after you helped save that vendor I know you have skills in fighting," said the fighter.

Naruto hummed for a bit "I accept under one condition;" he said

"What is the condition?" asked Cuauhtémoc.

"I would like to challenge you in a gundam fight since I am he fighter from Neo Germany," said Naruto.

"Fine after we deal with the cartel my friend," said the man.

The rest of the day they planned an assault on the base and got ready to move that night.

The two got to the base that looked like the Aztecan pyramids and see about five guards with sub machine guns strapped on their shoulder.

Naruto forms two clones without seal "let's see how they handle this," thought Naruto as the two clones run forward and explode takes out the five guards. The two gundam fighters run into the base knocking out the gunman on the way up.

They get to the last door and walk in. They see a shot man with glasses and a business suit "greeting gentlemen I am Otag," said the man

Cuauhtémoc steps up "surrender yourself," he demanded.

The man was about respond when a sword is sticking out of his chest "Orochimaru-sama," he said weakly as he dies.

A pale looking man steps out with a tan and black tunic "well Naruto-kun I am surprised your alive," said the man.

Naruto growls "you snake," he shouts but Orochimaru melts into the floor. The two fighter walk out of the temple and back to their residents

Next day Naruto and Cuauhtémoc meet in an abandoned field "Rise Gundam," shouted Cuauhtémoc as a humanoid gundam with a Jaguar Skin and a wooden stick that looks like a paddle with jagged edges. On his back is a bow and arrows

Naruto put his arm up "Rise Sennin Gundam," he shouted as the white mobile suit appears. Both fighters appear in their cockpits.

"Gundam Fight," stated Naruto

Ready," said Cuauhtémoc

Go," they both shouted

Jaguar Gundam take out his bow and arrows and fire a multitude of them keeping Naruto on the defense.

Naruto starts hand signs while the Gundam copies the movement of his pilot "Fire Style: Flame Thrower," said Naruto as his gundam's mouth open and fires a beam of flames burning the arrows.

Naruto unsheathes his Katana and charges in as Jaguar Gundam fires his arrows. Sennin Gundam dodges them and throws some beam kunais at him. Jaguar Gundam fires some beam arrows destroying the kunais.

"This boy is stronger then he looks; he is able to push me beyond my level," thought Cuauhtémoc as he nocks another arrow to his bowstring.

Naruto charges in with his sword and starts to deflect the arrows with no effort. Cuauhtémoc see that he can't win in a range contest pulls out his maquahuitl and charges on his gundam's thrusters against Sennin Gundam the two appear on opposite sides of the field.

"Done," said Naruto as his gundam sheaths his sword. Jaguar Gundam starts to break apart leaving his head in tact and his body.

Cuauhtémoc looks confused "why didn't you take out my head so I will be disqualified," he said confused.

Naruto opens his cockpit "I respect your power and want to fight you at the finals; get stronger and don't lose till the finals," said Naruto with his fox like smile.

Cuauhtémoc laugh "can't wait till our rematch Mr. Namikaze," he said as the two fighter shake hands.

End 

A/N: Some info first

Maquahuitl is a wooden sword with volcanic glass on the edges used by the Aztec and other Central American Cultures

Cuauhtémoc is the name of the pilot of Neo Mexico named after the last Aztecan Emperor who actually forced the Spaniards out of the capital. Surrendered later to Cortez

Otag: is Gato spelled backwards not the same person as in the show or manga

Jaguar Gundam looks like the elite military soldiers called the Jaguar Warriors. I took Aztec culture for this match

Next chapter: Don't know


	3. Shuffle Alliance Unites an old enemy

Don't own G-Gundam or Naruto

14th Gundam fight

Shuffle Alliance Unites an old enemy

Neo Japan Tokyo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking in the shopping district of Tokyo "let's see I have a feeling the current Shuffle Alliance won't be enough to handle this threat," thought Naruto as he enters a deli.

Naruto sits down and order and sandwich "did you hear all the members of the Shuffle Alliance are in Tokyo," said a man as Naruto listens in.

"I am not surprised due to the gang activity that has sprung a year ago with human trafficking and drug and weapon smuggling," said another man

Naruto leave after paying and head to his hotel. He forms several clone to find the members of the Shuffle Alliance.

After about an hour on of the clones dispersed giving some info "Found Chibodee Crocket; I will talk to him," thought Naruto.

In Tokyo arena

We have a boxing match between the mid weight Champion and Neo America Gundam fighter Chibodee Crocket," said the announcer as the blue and pinked haired boxer appears in the ring.

"Fighting him will be the Japanese Mid-weight contender for the crown Shang Klein," said the announcer as a brown haired man with a white pants and black boxing gloves walks on.

Fight," said the announcer as the two circle each other and within ten rounds Chibodee deafest his opponent knocking him out "Chibodee is still the champion; now Chibodee is taking any challenger to fight a round with," said the announcer

A wind blow the ring and dies "I will take this challenge," said a voice as the challenger is shown with a smirk.

"Name?" asked the announcer.

My name is Naruto Namikaze and I would like to spar against the champ just to see how I fair; and to make interesting; I would like to ref to tie my left arm behind my back tightly, said the blond.

"Your insane if you're going to fight with a handicap," shouted the boxer.

"We'll see Shuffle Alliance member," said Naruto.

In the stand were the other Shuffle member with their eye wide open "Domon I think we should step in," said a hulking man with a black muscle shirt.

"We can't Argo without reason," said the King of Hearts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Round One shall now start," said the announcer

"Let see what you got champ," said Naruto.

The American fighter charges "Fire Punch," he shouts as his fist in engulfed in flames and throws it against Naruto.

"Leg block," thought Naruto as he blocks the attack with his leg "is that all Champ; I was at least expecting a slight trickle of sweat but you failed," Naruto said as he goaded the boxer with his words.

Naruto disappear "over here Queen Spades," whispered Naruto as he appeared behind the Shuffle member.

Chibodee swings back hitting air "what terrible aim; I am over here," said Naruto

Chibodee growl "he wants me to get angry; I just got to focus," thought the boxer as he closes his eyes.

Naruto charges forward and tries an uppercut but is sent back with a punch to the face sending him back "well done Chibodee you figured how to fight me and my speed," said Naruto

"I will forfeit this fight; I got what I wanted and that was to test the only ones who can stand up to a threat," said Naruto as he bows.

"I would like to talk to you and the other member of the Shuffle Alliance; meet me at this hotel it's urgent," whispered Naruto in Chibodee ear as he slips a note in his hand.

"Why do you want to talk?" asked Chibodee.

"Simple the colonies and earth need you once more," said Naruto as he disappear in with a breeze of wind.

At the Hotel Kamikaze 

Naruto were sitting across the Shuffle Alliance "well better get started," said Naruto.

"Thanks for coming I have to warn you that the Dark Gundam has been revived," he said as the Shuffle Alliance look shocked.

"Impossible Domon destroyed it," said a man with orange hair and a white clothing with blue trims.

"You are correct George de Sand however a part survived and with it ability to self recover it has already healed itself but is still at minimum power," said Naruto.

"So who are you," asked Domon

Naruto sighed "my name is Naruto Namikaze,"

"Since the dark Gundam is weakened greatly if you face it attack it while it is weakened," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got up as the window exploded and ten men wearing black ninja garbs jump through "they are here," thought Naruto as he punches one of them and the other members of the Shuffle Alliance attack.

The ninja wannabe's are beaten as figure walk into the light "Orochimaru," said Naruto as he takes out a kunai.

"kuku Uzumaki Naruto the founder of the shuffle alliance," he said making all the members eye widen.

"Where are my manner; my name is Orochimaru the Snake Sannin I now time for you all to die," he said as they get in their battle stances.

"I will not be the one to fight; Summoning Body, skill revival Jutsu," said Orochimaru as four coffins come up from the ground with a symbol of the Shuffle Alliance on it.

Naruto eyes widen "impossible," he said

The coffin lids open reveling the original Shuffle Alliance as Naruto turns and face the current team "leave now you don't stand a chance against them," said Naruto

The Sannin chuckles "you will fight in a Gundam fight," said the Sannin.

The former member snap their fingers and four Gundam appears.

The first one is a mobile suit with green that is thin but carry's a fan on the back. "Kaze Gundam

The second Gundam has a brown body with what looks like rock on the shoulders "Stone Gundam 

The Third is yellow with seven holster with sword and a ox head on the chest "Hibachi Gundam,"

The last one is blue with a giant Sword on the back "Mist Sword Gundam,"

Naruto glared at the new Gundam "raise Sannin Gundam," he shouted as his mobile suit appear.

In the cockpit Naruto sees the other Shuffle Alliance member in their Gundams as Naruto takes out three pellet and throws them down making smoke appear.

The smoke clears; Naruto and the other are no longer seen "they got away," said Orochimaru.

In the outskirts of Tokyo the fighters and crews were sitting around each other "who were they," said Neo China fighter Sai Saici.

Naruto appears "they were the original Shuffle Alliance that picked to bear the crest," said the blond making all of them gasp.

"How old are you?" asked Domon

Naruto sighed "I am a few thousand years old I stopped aging around twenty five due to my blood and heritage," said Naruto.

"That man said you are a founder," said Neo Russia fighter Argo.

Naruto flashes his hand showing his crest of the King of Hearts "yes I was the one who came up with this team of peacekeeper after the Fourth Great Shinobi War," he said.

Now I don't want you to fight you predecessor because they are too experienced; and now the Dark Gundam has revived his four kings in those Gundams," said Naruto.

"We got to do something," shouted the boxer.

Naruto closes his eyes and opens them again with massive killer intent making everyone freeze "this is jounin Killer Intent which is much weaker then what the original member can produce," said Naruto

"All they have to do is unleash this and you will be frozen with fear and maybe suicidal thoughts just from the pressure," said Naruto as he receded the intent," said Naruto.

"Do not fight them head on you will be beaten; normally I would not be allowed to help you but I will train during the finals to fight my comrade on equal footing," said Naruto

"I'll see you at the finals," said Naruto as he shunshins away.

End

A/N: Okay sorry for the wait I thought I might as well up date this story. So I want a review and tell me what country Naruto should challenge the only rule is it can't be a shuffle alliance fighter. I don't know what weight class Chibodee is in I would assume mid

The dark Gundam will now look like a normal Gundam not that huge mobile suit but sleek that way it will be much faster. This is a short chapter

See yea around


End file.
